


Own Savior

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [29]
Category: poems poetry thedarkemopoemsbyscareystrangeneko18
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy my poem ^^</p><p>Sorry I haven't post here as much I attend to forget that I have post my stuff here as well so I will get back on track to take note never forget to post my poems here as well my other sites ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Own Savior

Own Savior   
I was alone   
No one there   
Beside   
Next to  
Nor   
Behind me   
Go to  
Be protective  
Safe   
Away from  
Harm   
Importantly   
Danger   
The most   
Scare in my   
Eyes   
Fright reaction   
Thoughts lose  
Predict   
What will happen?   
Right now   
Or   
Next   
Awaits there   
Final move  
If no one  
Is there   
For me   
Turn to   
Run up to   
Then I stand   
Up top  
Tall   
Fearless   
Brave   
Become   
My own savior   
I protect   
Myself   
Only me   
Is how   
I see it   
Can’t depend   
On others  
Than yourself   
Gone through   
Fifteen years   
Until   
Teen years   
One by one  
Step forward   
Guard me   
I’ll always remember   
That am   
My own savior   
Save myself   
Of danger   
I am   
Own Savior


End file.
